bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
The Doll
The Doll is a character in Bloodborne. Description The Doll is found outside the Workshop, in the Hunter's Dream, as an inanimate porcelain doll. She later comes to life and serves as the Hunter's means of leveling up. She is a key character in the game's plot. Awakening The Doll One (1) Insight is required to initially interact with the Doll (the Insight needs to be gained outside of the Hunter's Dream). If Insight drops back down to zero (0), she will become inanimate again upon zoning in to the Hunter's Dream, although it will still be possible to interact with her in order to level up. Lore The Doll was tenderly made by Gehrman as a means to keep him company and to also to serve the many hunters that would come to the Hunter's Dream. It is implied that the Doll is based around a student which Gehrman loved, Lady Maria. This is true as the Doll has exactly the same size and appearance as Maria, as well as the same voice, however, Gehrman disliked the Doll as she lacked Maria's headstrong and determined personality whereas the Doll is subservient, calm and motherly. The Doll is soft-spoken and polite. She holds the Hunter in high regards and treats the Hunter with deep respect. Having been made by humans, she loves the Hunter, but is unsure whether her affection is real or artificial; a thought she ponders incessantly. The Doll is very loyal to the Hunter. She accepts her role to serve, believing it to be her purpose. This is seen in all endings, as she serves the Hunter in some way or wishes the Hunter well. Dialogue |} Trivia *The Doll will sometimes fall asleep or move to the gravestone near the house. *The Doll will respond to certain gestures, gestures of bowing will often make her bow herself, and the Approval gesture will make her applaud as well, most often however, she will not know how to respond to them and will instead tilt her head sideways in confusion. *The Doll can be killed and will revive after returning to the Hunter's Dream. *The Doll can help you level up even if she is dead or inanimate (if you have 0 insight). *Her blood appears white, perhaps being the Pale Blood mentioned in the game. *Interestingly, the Doll stands about a foot taller than the player. *Evetta Muradasilova, who voiced the Doll, also voiced the Maiden in Black from ''Demon's Souls, ''and she also voices Lady Maria from the Old Hunters DLC. *Saori Hayami voiced the Doll, as well as Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower, in the Japanese version of the game. *Her connection to Lady Maria, aside from just her outward look and voice, is exhibited by the themes of her clothing, since Maria wore a broach of a lumenflower and favored the symbol as her own, Gehrman reproduced this motif in the Doll's attire by depicting lumenflower patterns and even a lumenflower necklace. *The Doll's attire also reads "Discarded doll clothing, likely a spare for dress-up. A deep love for the doll can be surmised by the fine craftsmanship of this article, and the care with which it was kept. It borderlines on mania, and exudes a slight warmth." Which suggests that Gehrman's obsessions may be more than just Maria. Gallery Image-bloodborne-doll-02.jpg image-bloodborne-doll-07b.jpg Image-bloodborne-doll-01.jpg Image-bloodborne-doll-03.jpg Image-bloodborne-doll-09.jpg|The Doll with the Hunter. Image-bloodborne-doll-08.jpg Image-bloodborne-doll-09b.jpg Image-bloodborne-doll-10.jpg Image-bloodborne-doll-15.jpg Image-bloodborne-doll-11.jpg Image-bloodborne-doll-16.jpg Image-bloodborne-doll-19.jpg image-bloodborne-doll-20.jpg image-bloodborne-doll-21.jpg Image-bloodborne-doll-23.jpg image-bloodborne-doll-33.jpg Image-bloodborne-doll-29.jpg Doll story trailer.png|The Doll in the Story trailer. The doll.png|A photograph of the Doll. The doll's photograph.png Burning mansion.png|The Doll with Gehrman in the Gamescom trailer. Art-bloodborne-screen-c02u.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150529005539.png Bloodborne™_20150506205548.jpg ru:Кукла